


Outside

by LightningRei



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: TKO gets a little bit of cabin fever.





	Outside

KO laid on his couch/bed,eating hot cheebos and watching his usual Saturday morning cartoons. Chunks of food dribbled out of his mouth as he laughed at whatever frivolity occurred in his show. His hand wiped the mess off of his face and wrapped him properly in the blanket around him, embracing him whole.

 

“Mommy-” he said as more food came out of his mouth, interrupting what he was trying to say. 

 

His mom peeked behind herself to look at her son. “Pumpkin, you've got a mess all over your face!” She giggled. 

 

He wiped his face and clothes again. “Mommy come!! You're gonna miss the best part!”

 

“Alright Honey, just wait a second, Mommy's making her breakfast.” Carol said, while KO made fits of noises urging her to come over in the background.

 

“G’ooooh! You missed it!” KO said playfully, laughing at what had happened.

 

“Sorry Peanut. Maybe another time.” She said, walking over to sit next to her son. She squeezed in next to him as he was sitting right in the middle of the couch and took up most of the space.

 

She scooted him over a bit, but leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. 

 

“What's this cartoon called again? I could never get the name to stick in my head.”

 

“The Lost Adventures of Miss Chilliopolis and the Seven Misadventuring Crusaders!”

 

“Yeah.. right.”

 

KO giggled and leaned on his mom as they both ate their breakfasts and watched TV together.

 

_ “I'm tired of this.” _

 

KO perked up, interrupted from his daily mother-son time.

 

“...TKO?” 

 

Carol silently gasped, her heart picking up in its pace. KO looked up at her, Carol showing the slightest shred of worry in her face. He looked back down, into his empty bowl so he could focus on himself.

 

_ What's wrong? _

 

_ “You know what's wrong. I'm not sure you even care at this point anymore.” _

 

_..This is about you wanting control, right? _

 

TKO paused. KO sighed. He could feel that he was on the edge of figuring out what he wanted to say.

 

_ “Yes and no. I don't…  _ **_want_ ** _ control. Not that badly. Not right now.” _

 

_ Then.. what do you want right now? _

 

He paused again.

 

_ “I want… you to let me see outside.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ But, you see outside all the time with me! At the plaza… down the street, in the alley with Dendy.. And even at the Lakewood Tree!

 

_ “Yeah, but that’s not what I want to see. Not right now.” _

 

He paused again. Not because he didn’t know what he wanted to say, but because he wasn’t sure if he should. 

 

They both sat idly, and KO looked up at his mom again before looking back down.

 

_ “Can I see the backyard?” _

 

_...Alright. _

 

KO hopped off the couch, rushing to the sink to put his empty bowl in before heading to the door that led behind the house. He grabbed the knob, jostling it a little before it opened. KO looked out in the vast emptiness of the backyard that led into the forest behind it.

 

TKO watched.

 

It was just green, then dark as his eyes trailed up to where the tall trees started and shaded the ground. He stepped out of the house and briefly closed the door behind him. He hoped it was okay for TKO. Seeing isn't the same as feeling. But maybe he could feel it.

 

KO nodded and closed his eyes, feeling sparks run up his arms. And with that, the sweatband wrapped around his head snapped and rolled off of him onto the grass and spikes popped out of his wristbands. 

 

He stood still for a bit, his eyes the only thing moving as he could actually take in his surroundings for  _ himself _ . He rubbed a foot on the ground so that  _ he  _ could feel the grass under him. Sighing, he mussed up his hair so that it would sit as it usually did on his back as he walked over to the nearest tree. Pulling his hands away from his hair, he reeled back an arm and wiggled his fingers as his hand sparked with power.

 

KO didn't intervene, he couldn't feel any ill intent as he charged up. 

 

TKO placed his free hand on the tree and leaned in close as his charged nails started to carve into its bark. His grip got a little tighter as he focused more on it, trying to make it as neat as he felt he could make it. He smirked as he went along, some chunks of wood being plucked onto the floor. After a bit of quick cutting into the tree, TKO waved his hand, shaking off the discomfort of writing into a tree with a bare hand.

 

“T.K.O. WUZ HERE.”, it wrote in hard, jagged lines, with a scrawl of a star around it. 

 

He looked at it, almost a little proud of his defacement of the tree. It was a product from him, and he didn't hurt anyone to do it.

 

He turned back around to see his house waiting for him, but he didn't go back inside. 

 

TKO walked away from the shade of the trees and closer to the vicinity of his home. He stopped to sit down on the grass in front of a flower and just looked around. He pulled up some grass out of the soil and let it fall out of his hand. And then he did it again. 

 

He sighed and stared at the flower in front of him. His hand reached over and he plucked it out of the ground to just observe it. It was a little tulip, but it was dying either way. The boy thought it'd be lame to just pluck out the petals so he just put it back down and tried to cover it up with some dirt. TKO sighed, again, and laid down on the dirt, his everything spread out. Now he just looked at the sky, the pink and orange from the sun rising started to fade away as some clouds covered the sky. It was… pretty, nice, or something like that.

 

Letting out one last sigh, TKO closed his eyes and smirked.

 

“Thanks, KO. Or whatever.”

 

_ “You're welcome.” _ KO responded, sounding a little chipper in his voice.

 

And with that, the spikes receded back into the wristbands and KO opened up his eyes again. 


End file.
